We've Got A Lot To Learn
by SearingCinders
Summary: AU Story. Magic is outlawed by the muggles. Those with magic are arrested and executed. Hermione and George both have magic, but are hiding it as they go to college. They meet at a party when their friends pressure them into singing. Follow Hermione and George's relationship as they try to hide who they are without knowing the other is just like them. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: I Won't Give Up

**Full Summary:**

**In this story, magic exists, but you don't go to school for it. Those who are witches, wizards, or any type of magical creature have to keep it hidden because magic has been outlawed, if found as a magical creature you get sent to prison where you await trial and are most likely sentenced to execution.**

**Hermione and George both have magic, but are hiding it as they go to college. At a party, their friends pressure them into singing and they end up in a duet together. This is how they meet. Follow the ups and downs of Hermione and George's relationship as they try to keep hidden who they really are, without knowing that the other is just like them.**

***I do not own any Harry Potter Characters, Settings, or Plots. All credit for those goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own this plot, nothing else.***

* * *

Chapter 1: I Won't Give Up

*Hermione's POV*

I can't believe I let myself be talked into this. I, Hermione Granger, just decided to go to a college party. I'm twenty-one, in my third year of college where I was majoring in writing and speech, although I had so many minors that my roommates wondered how I didn't go crazy.

The truth is I'm a witch, and in my case that's a bad thing. Magic has been outlawed, if my powers are discovered I could easily be executed. It's can be hard, to have to pretend to be normal, but I'm used to it. I've known about my powers since I was six. Back then it was difficult to hide my abilities, since I couldn't control it very well, but somehow my parents managed it.

Over the years, I secretly trained with a neighbor who happened to be a witch as well. Her name was Minevera McGonagall and she didn't seem like someone who would have magic, but she was extremely knowledgeable in the illegal art. During my studies, she would have me call her Professor. I was a very bright student and learned how to, not only control and hide my powers, but how to use them without being caught. I rarely used them anyway, only in emergencies.

Now back to the problem of this party. I originally refused to go, but I room with three other girls who kept going on and on about how fun it would be. I can remember when they told me about it.

"_Come on Hermione! There's going to be dancing and karaoke and the guys said they were going to sneak in some alcohol."_ My friend, Lillian, had said.

It was the alcohol that made me decide to go, not because I wanted to drink, but because I knew my friends were going to. I've seen them after they come back from these parties and it's not very pretty. I was going to make sure that they got home safely.

I was currently in my room, getting ready. I was wearing a simple, but nice shirt with some tight jeans. My friends always told me that I was pretty, but I don't believe them. I'm very self-conscious of my body and the way I look. I applied a small amount of lip gloss and put a pair of earrings on and I was ready to go.

The guys dorm building on campus was around a ten minute walk from the girls. My roommates and I left with plenty of time to spare, but even so, the party was in full swing by the time we got there. I sat in a quiet, well less noisy, corner of the room to wait the party out.

*George's POV*

"Hey Fred, is everything ready?" I called across the room.

"I'm finishing up the sound system and microphones right now." My twin brother, Fred, called back.

"What about snacks and drinks?" I asked.

"Matt and David are taking care of those."

I case you're wondering, my brother, along with our two roommates, were throwing a party, a college party. This was my forth and last year in this school. I was majoring in law, believe it or not.

You see, my brother and I were wizards, which is illegal. We are both hoping to find some way to fight the magic laws, so we decided to major in law. My determination to destroy the laws outlawing magic only rose when my father was executed for being a wizard. They didn't even give him a fair trial.

Fred and I found out we were wizards at four years old. The principle of our school at the time, Albus Dumbledore, turned out to be a wizard as well and taught us how to control and use our magic properly. We called him Professor whenever he was giving us lessons.

The party tonight was to celebrate our almost graduation from college. Matt and David, our roommates, were going to get some alcohol while they were out. I hated the stuff, won't touch it at all, but I knew many others loved it and I won't be a party pooper by saying no alcohol.

An hour later the party was in full swing. There were a couple of people going up to sing and most of the people there were already drunk. Suddenly, Fred and Matt came up to me with big smiles on their faces. I could tell they were in that they had been drinking, but weren't fully drunk yet.

"Come on brother." Fred slurred, putting an arm on my shoulders. "Go up there and show all these people how good you can sing." He was already pulling me towards the stage.

I shook my head and tried to get his arm off of me, but his grip was surprisingly strong. Matt started pushing me up from behind and before I could protest more I was already up on the makeshift stage. Standing next to me was a girl who didn't seem to want to be there either. She was glaring at a couple of girls who were obviously drunk.

She looked at me in the eyes, they were a very pretty shade of blue, almost like sapphires. That's when the music started to play and I realized that we would be singing together.

*Hermione's POV*

We had been at the party for about half of an hour when my roommates came up to me, already drunk. Lillian and Angela grabbed my hands and started pulling me off somewhere.

"Come on, you have such a pretty voice." Angela whined. They were pushing me towards the karaoke stage.

My eyes widened and I tried to get out of their tight grip, but to no avail. Apparently being drunk can make you stronger. I was pushed up on stage next to a tall boy with red hair, he was actually rather handsome. I glared down at my friends who were giggling into their hands then looked back up to the man standing next to me on stage.

The music started and I recognized the song. It was then that I realized I would be singing the song as a duet with this man. Crap.

*3rd Person POV*

The two college students stared at each other as a microphone was shoved into their hands. Hermione took a deep breath and started the song.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold_

George was slightly mesmerized by her beautiful voice. She finished her verse and he got ready to sing the next part.

**And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul**

Hermione put the microphone back up to her mouth. The next part was the chorus and would be sung together.

_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
And when you need your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find**_

George smiled straight at her as he took her hand in his and turned her to face him as he sung the next verse.

**Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the Earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it**

Hermione stared at his eyes, returning his smile.

_No, I won't give up_

_**I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

_**And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**_

_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up**_

**Well I won't give up on us  
**_No I'm not giving up  
_**God knows I'm tough enough  
**_I am tough, I am loved  
_**We've got a lot to learn  
**_We're alive, we are loved  
_**God knows we're worth it  
**_And we're worth it_

_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up**_

The loud applause of the crowd snapped the young adults out of the small world they had been in during the song. Hermione smiled one last time at her partner, still not knowing his name, before being pulled off the stage and surrounded by her giggling friends.

George watched as the mysterious girl was pulled of the stage and he walked off of the other side, trying to find Fred and Matt to yell at them for making him go up there in the first place, though it was worth it in the end. He had to find out the name of the beautiful girl he just sang with.

* * *

**A/N: Hey to all who took the time to read this first chapter, I will defiantly be continuing the story and I hope you'll all stick around to keep reading. This is the first story that I'm posting. Please review, I would love to get ideas or help through reviews, just no flames please. Constructive criticism is okay, but no flames. Also, the song in this chapter was called "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. It isn't usually sung as a duet, but I made it work. Italics was Hermione, bold was George, and italics+bold was them singing together. I do not claim ownership for this song.**


	2. Temporary Discontinue Notice

**A/N: Honestly, I'm disappointed. I have less then 75 views to the story and only a handful of reviews and followers. I do thank the people who did review, but if you really want this story to continue then I'm going to need some more encouragement, so I'm going to discontinue it unless I and actually get some people who will read **_**and review**_**. I'm sorry, but why should I take the time to continue writing a story that no one seems to like? I will continue as soon as I see that there is real interest in the story. Until then.**


End file.
